Dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) include memory cells with dynamic storage elements (i.e., capacitors). DRAM memory cells can have the disadvantages of being volatile (i.e., losing a stored data value in the absence of power) and of requiring refresh (i.e., data values must be re-written periodically to avoid losing data). At the same time, DRAMs can operate at relatively low power consumption levels, and can provide relatively fast data access speeds for read and write operations.
Accordingly, in systems employing DRAMs, when the power is removed, the last data stored by a DRAM can be lost. If such data is needed when power is turned back on, such data must be reloaded (re-booted) back into the DRAM. To avoid loss of data, such systems typically include a storage capability separate from the DRAM device, such as a nonvolatile storage integrated circuit (chip) or other nonvolatile storage, such as a hard disk drive.
In some conventional systems, such as data servers, when the power is accidentally shut down, data recovery can be very costly and time consuming, as large amounts of data stored in hard disk drivers, or the like, must be reloaded back into DRAM memory and/or and entire system must restore from a previous back-up point, losing any data occurring after the back-up point.